Transistor switches can be used for a variety of purposes, such as to turn power on to a load. A transistor switch turns on in response to a signal applied to its control input (e.g., gate in the case of a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor, MOSFET). The speed at which the transistor switch turns on is not significant in some applications, but in other applications, the switching speed of the transistor switch is significant. For example, in a cellular network base station, the circuitry may be powered off at times when not in use, and then powered on when needed. Turning on the circuitry in a base station should occur fairly quickly. For example, a design specification may specify that the supply voltage to the circuitry should reach 99% of its final voltage level within 500 nanoseconds of beginning the power-on process.